Booster Gold and the Immortal Mgamu
by Tremillian
Summary: Booster Gold is looking for a mission, but is unprepared for a mystical threat that may prove too much for the mystics of the Justice League


10/15/2014

Mr. Terrific looked over the screen at the Watch Tower. It was a quiet night among the stars, although technically, night wasn't the right word. Since they were on a geosynchronous orbit, it was always night time at the Watch Tower.

"Anything excited happening?" A young blonde man in gold and blue spandex asked.

"No, Booster, nothing yet," Mr. Terrific answered.

Just then, there was a large blip on the screen.

"A lot of magical energy is being released at Stone Henge. I'm going to dispatch Dr. Fate, Zatanna, and.." Mr. Terrific began.

"And me, right? Me too!?" Booster Gold asked.

"Sure, Booster, if it keeps you from asking me if something is happening every 30 minutes," Mr. Terrific said.

In 15 minutes, the team was prepped and ready to go. The elephant in the room was why a non-mystic was being dispatched to deal with this problem.

They teleported down to the surface amidst the blue-green grass to Stone Henge.

They found a young man in his late 20s or early 30s standing in the center of the stones. His eyes were dark, but appeared to contain stars.

"I am free. Now to reshape this world as I see fit," he said.

"Gnidnib Citsym!" Zatanna said. Restraints appeared on the man. He slithered out of them in a way that suggested the preternatural.

The moon above began to turn red, and a chittering of tiny voices could be heard. Dr. Fate attempted to blast the man, producing a charred hole in his chest.

"I am Mgamu, Lord of Chaos and Madness. I am the darkest parts of the human collective unconscious, and you are mere annoyances." He said as the wound closed itself.

Mgamu melted into an inky blackness and sunk into the ground.

Booster Gold just stood there. Being in the presence of that thing had caused an involuntarily panic. He could barely contain his instinct to flee, and wasn't sure how the others had avoided it.

"It's okay, Booster. We're used to these threats. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Fate said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We should return to the Watch Tower and wait for it to appear again. Until then, we need to formulate a plan on how to deal with it the next time it shows up," Zatanna said.

"The Binding of Bleis should stop him, although I must research the spell for a few hours," Fate said.

"O-okay. Mr. Terrific, we're ready to come back to the Watch Tower," Booster said.

They were transported, which left Booster feeling less settled than before. He went back to his quarters.

"How did it go, sir?" Skeets asked as he entered the room.

"Awful. You know anything about an entity called Mgamu?" Booster asked.

"Nothing from our time. Nothing in the logs. Maybe it's from an adjacent dimension," Skeets said.

"I'm going to get some sleep, Skeets. If they need me, let me know," Booster said, quickly changing into some boxers and going to bed.

He found himself in a café overlooking a waterfall.

"Hello, Booster Gold," A white haired, golden eyed man said in a white tuxedo complete with coat tails, glove, and top hat.

"The Mad Hatter? You look different," Booster said.

"Unfortunately, no. I am not of your world, but from a realm like Mgamu. I'm here to help, if you require it," the man said, drinking an amber liquid from a teacup.

"Help? How? That thing is unstoppable," Booster said.

"Incomprehensible, yes, unstoppable no. Your Fate has the right idea, but if he fails to send it back to my dimension, there will be consequences to my world: namely, that people will not be able to sleep at all. They will slowly die of insomnia. The human race will be extinct in 2 weeks time, give or take 6 hours," the man said," My name is Dream Weaver, and I exist to preserve the collective unconscious, if only for my own continued existence,"

"How am I supposed to get him to send him back to your world?" Booster asked.

"I will take care of that. Simply ensure that Fate and the others are neither killed nor possessed nor driven mad by Mgamu. Protect your friends. That is all," DW said.

The next day, Booster woke up refreshed, and for once, remembered his vivid dream.

Fate and Zatanna were ready at the teleporter, discussing the ritual. When Mgamu appeared in the French Catacombs, raising the skeletons to life, Booster fought off the skeletons while Zatanna and Fate worked together to form the binding.

"Sending me back home, huh? Hmm. Let's see how you handle this," Mgamu opened his mouth, and a scream without sound blasted the minds of his opponents. It was followed by the cold laughter of the damned, those muttering to themselves in mental wards and hospitals.

"Resist him, Zatanna, the spell is almost complete!" Fate said.

She tried with all her might, and reverse incantations, but was knocked into a wall by the sheer force of Mgamu's emanation.

Booster grappled with Mgamu, who quickly ensnared him in tendrils of darkness. However, that gave Fate enough time to finish the spell.

"By the Icy Bonds of Bleis, I bind you, preternatural horror Mgamu, and return you to your prison beneath the collective unconscious!" Fate shouted.

The tendrils binding Booster burst into a cloud of black dust, and Mgamu was slowly covered in an impossibly azure ice cage. Then, he and the cage disappeared. Fate slumped over and Booster fell to the ground. They both checked on Zatanna, who, though unconscious, was breathing.

They returned to the Watch Tower, and Fate made sure the barriers preventing the crossing of realms was secure on the astral plane. The world was safe, for now.


End file.
